tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Hurricane
Hurricane is a large tank engine who works at the Steelworks on The Mainland. Bio On his trip to the Mainland, Thomas discovers a strange place called the Steelworks, where he befriends two mysterious engines named Hurricane and Frankie. However, he realises they aren't quite what they seem. Hurricane and Frankie soon put Thomas to work and prevent him from leaving the Steelworks. Persona Hurricane is a very big tank engine. With ten wheels he must be the biggest tank engine ever, almost as big as Gordon, but Hurricane is also a big softey. Although his name sounds like a storm, Hurricane is gentle, level-headed and kind. He is happy to see Thomas and treats him from the start like a new friend. He is however very loyal to Frankie, and follows her lead, trying his best to keep up with her plans and help her realise her schemes. Hurricane turns a bit of a blind-eye to the mean side of Frankie, preferring instead to see her as a loyal companion. He is hard-working, easy-going, generally cheery and his kindness cannot help but show through. Basis Hurricane is based on the GER Class A55 "Decapod", an experimental tank engine named so for its ten driving wheels. It was designed to prove that steam locomotives could compete with emerging electric locomotives. It achieved its goal on 26th April 1903, during stormy weather. It never entered regular service and was rebuilt to an 0-8-0 tender engine in 1906, being assigned to haul coal trains for GER's March district, remaining the only eight-coupled steam locomotive to work on GER. It was later scrapped in 1913 due to being non-standard. Livery Hurricane is painted reddish-brown with a black running board, red lining, steam pipes and wheels. He has brass nameplates on either side of his running board, the number "20" painted on his front buffer beam in yellow and brass and red numberplates on either side of his coal bunker. Appearances Television Series= Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Specials * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor He may appear in Season 22. Music Videos: * The Hottest Place in Town and The Most Important Thing is Being Friends |-| Other Media= Books * 2017 - Friends to the Rescue, Journey Beyond Sodor, Journey Beyond Sodor: Sticker Activity Book, Journey Beyond Sodor: The Movie Storybook and Thomas at the Steelworks Voice Actors * Jim Howick (UK/US) * Héctor Moreno (Latin America) * Achim Buch (Germany) Trivia * While Hurricane is not one of the experimental engines Thomas meets en-route to the Steelworks, his basis was an experiment in real-life. * Unlike his basis, Hurricane's four rear driving wheels are not connected to the front six and have their own separate pair of side rods, therefore making him an 0-6-4-0. This was done so he could navigate the tight bends in the Steelworks. Merchandise * Adventures * TrackMaster * Wood Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Thomas & Friends characters